The Internet is becoming increasingly prevalent in our daily lives with the rapid development and popularization of portable network capable devices. Additionally, more and more electronic devices that did not have network capabilities are becoming network capable. With the development of the Internet, electronic mail (email) has become one of the most common ways people communicate. Most current emails are carried by the simple mail transfer protocol (SMTP).